The End of a Savior
by itachilover08
Summary: Harry can't take all his failures anymore.... A one-shot. Bad at summaries, sorry


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter

The End of a Savior

He couldn't take it, he just couldn't anymore it was all too much. The screams in his head, echo's of all the people he had seen tortured and killed, and how everyone near him ended up hurt or dead. Everything seemed to be because of him and all the mistakes he had made a long the way that seemed to find ways to hurt him the most. The boy-who-wouldn't-die, the great Harry Potter had enough of his life, enough of all his resounding failure.

It was the summer holidays, of course it was, his worst times were always in summer when he had little to no contact with the wizarding world. Up in his room the lights were off leaving his room near pitch black and he knew that the Dursley's were all sound asleep, his Uncles loud snores still heard. Sitting on the edge of his bed Harry lay his elbows on his knees hands pressed against his closed eyes.

All his tries to do what was right to save the people he loved were all for none, they always failed. In the end he just wasn't good enough to accomplish what he so desperately wanted. His trademark glasses lay on the nightstand discarded for there use and Hedwig was in her cage perched atop his dresser glancing at Harry with her yellow eyes. Not looking up or moving from his position all his faults and failures seemed to fall upon him, torturing him.

Why wasn't he good enough? Why couldn't he save anyone? A savior was no good if all he did was ending up as the cause for the deaths of people he tired to save and protect. Harry felt he was an utter failure not even strong enough to keep his manic depression from showing. Silence stretched on in the little room as Harry's thoughts grew darker as he lost himself in them. Hedwig stared at him something akin to compassion and the desire to somehow help him yet knowing she couldn't.

Pressing his hands to press against his eyes he curled them into fists as the screams of his parents replayed in his head. There death, his fault. Sirius's death, his fault. Cedric's death, his fault. They were all his fault! Lowering his hands finally to rest on his knees Harry felt the tears build up in his eyes as he opened them. His vision was blurry already and the unshed tears only added to it.

Beginning to shake all his sadness and the awful feeling of guilt and failure overwhelmed him as he held in the tears. More flashes of deaths, the death eater meetings Harry had witnessed through his connection with Voldermort, the terrible screams and pleas of people begging to die. Pushing himself to a standing position he stumbled on his feet hardly able to make out shapes in the dark yet not caring.

It was all to overwhelming, too much to take. Reaching out a shaky hand to grasp onto his nightstand he slowly sank to the floor on his knees. Half blindly Harry fumbled around looking for the loose floorboard the faces of everyone whom was now gone running through his mind. All of the times he had put his friends in danger just to play the hero, all the times where his stupid pride got in the way, all of it reflected so badly at the moment.

Finally he found the loose floorboard prying it open with his fingers and fumbling around inside it. His tried to save people to do what he felt was right just weren't enough in the end. It was never enough, he needed to do more then was even possible but it didn't matter if it was possible or not. Harry was the beloved savior who people counted on, nothing was supposed to be impossible for him. Finally his fingers wrapped around what he was looking for, his wand.

Pulling it out Harry sank further onto the ground shifting as his knees gave out to rest against the side of his bed. Staring down at the hand clutching his wand he could only see a blurry outline of the beloved holy wand with the phoenix core, the wand whom Dumbledore's phoenix Fawks gave a feather for. Dumbledore. Harry had failed him above everyone else, failed the person he had looked up to since he first found out about the wizarding world.

The tears built up even more his vision scarcely able to see anything at all now. Still silently shaking with his eyes staring down blankly at his wand. Everything came down to him failing, to his faults being too much, and his damned impulse to act as the hero. Clenching his free hand in anger at himself Harry felt drained and sick of it all. He couldn't take this anymore! Slowly he lifted his wand as his entire arm shook violently complete blankness showing on his face. Twisting his hand around to make the wand face him the tremors that racked his frame increased even more as he stopped so his wand was directly between his eyes.

Unable to hold them back anymore the tears leaked from his eyes rolling down his cheeks in streams. Harry felt so sorry, so responsible for everyone who was now gone from his life, killed by the person he hated the most. Parting his lips to inhale a shaky breath he whispered to himself his wand still right between his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't save anyone…"

The tears ran down more steadily as sobs threatened to rack his frame as he barely held them back.

Forcing himself to whisper one more time he focused his eyes upon the tip of his wand, running through in his mind the faces of everyone he had ever loved. "…Avada Kedavra." Green light exploded from his wand effectively killing the boy-who-lived, being the last thing he ever saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….Wow so that's the end of my first one-shot. Kinda surprised that I even wrote this but eh whatever. R&R please it would be interesting to see what people think of this.


End file.
